The Marauders and the Vanishing Students
by Akozu Heiwa
Summary: James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin are all going to Hogwarts. Friends from the start, the three vow to cause trouble and laughter wherever they go. However, when students start disappearing, things at Hogwarts start to get a little out of control. And when the three try to intervene, they might just find themselves as targets. Can the three survive the school year?
1. Prologue

James Potter was eleven. In fact, he'd just turned eleven roughly an hour ago. He probably should have been asleep. But it wasn't like his parents would know. Actually, the only person who would know was the house elf, Tory. who was currently getting him a birthday cake on his request. James loved house elves.

Trying (and failing) to straighten his eternally messy black hair, James got up and started to pace around his room. Where was Tory with that cake? Perhaps she decided to make it from scratch… or maybe buy it, like Muggles did. But, no, it was the middle of the night and Tory was an elf.

"Master James?" James looked at the door happily to see Tory carrying a large cake with one hand, and straightening her blue pillowcase with the other. "Tory is sorry for the wait, sir, but Tory had to make Master James's birthday cake from scratch and not wake Blinky and Noxy."

"That's fine, Tory, thanks!" James grinned, as the smiling house elf handed him the cake. "Why don't you get some rest… I'll figure out what to do with my plate when I'm done. Hide the evidence, you know?"

"Yes, Master James, sir. Tory completely understands. Master James is a very good master, yes, he is." Tory beamed. She gave a deep bow, before scurrying out of the room. James grinned again, and started to devour his cake.

* * *

"JAMES POTTER! WHY IS THERE CAKE IN YOUR ROOM!?" James groaned as he awoke to his mother's very close, very _loud_ screaming. Of course he'd forgotten to clean the floor of crumbs last night…

"Er, Mum, good morning." James greeted happily, faltering slightly under his mother's glare. "You know what day it is, right?"

"Just like your father, thinking _just_ because it's your birthday you can get away with everything." Mrs. Potter muttered. "Honestly, James, were you up eating cake last night?"

"It _is_ my birthday." James grinned cheekily. "There's no reason I can't have cake."

"A few more months, then I'll be rid of you for the entire year." Mrs. Potter laughed. "Alright, I'll let you off. _Only_ because it's your eleventh birthday and I daresay you'll get in more than enough trouble at Hogwarts."

"Aw, Mum, you know me so well." James hopped out of bed, completely dressed. "See, I even took the liberty of getting dressed when I was up last night."

"Good for you." Mrs. Potter drawled, rolling her eyes. Despite this, her lips were curved into a slight smile and her eyes held a mischievous glint. "Now, shall we go downstairs before you father falls asleep again?"

"Of course we shall, Mother dear." James teased. "Can't keep Father waiting, can we?"

"I pity your teachers." Mrs. Potter shook her head. "Speaking of which-"

"Did my Hogwarts letter arrive!?" James grinned broadly. "YES!"

"Yes, most unfortunately, it did." Mrs. Potter smiled. "Now, I suppose you should go downstairs so we can go to Diagon Alley later?"

"YEAH!" James ran out of the room. Mrs. Potter shook her head, grinning slightly.

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

_CRASH!_

"I'M OKAY!"

"Honestly," Mrs. Potter chuckled. "Before he even gets to Hogwarts…"

* * *

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Sirius winced upon hearing his mother's angry voice from downstairs. He knew that voice. That was the voice she used when Sirius was about to get punished. Absentmindedly, Sirius rubbed his shoulder where his father had punched him last.

"YES, MOTHER?"

"GET DOWN HERE!"

Sirius sighed, and reluctantly opened the door to his room. His brother, Regulus, smiled and waved at him as he passed him on the stairs. Sirius only scowled.

"Mother." Sirius greeted through clenched teeth. His mother was sitting at the table with his father- a bad sign. "You called?"

"You Hogwarts letter has arrived." His mother said shortly. Sirius wondered briefly why that would make her mad at him. Then again, did his mother ever need a reason to be mad at him?

"And?"

"And we must take you to Diagon Alley." She said it like it was the worst thing possible. "Might as well go ahead and get you Slytherin robes. No son of mine shall be in any house other than Slytherin, of course."

"Don't be too sure." Sirius muttered under his breath. Evidently, his father had heard and Sirius winced as a strong hand connected with his stomach. His father was in front of him now.

"Do not disrespect your mother, boy." Mr. Black hissed. Sirius couldn't help but roll his eyes, earning him another punch to the stomach. "Do not roll your eyes at me, either!"

"Yes, sir." Sirius replied dully. He hated his parents with a passion. Neither of them seemed to have any problem with causing him as much pain as possible. Did Regulus ever get punished like him? No, because Regulus was their perfect little Slytherin boy.

"Well, now that that is settled, to your room, boy." Mrs. Black ordered. "No breakfast. You should learn to be more respectful."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Maybe after Bella becomes a Gryffindor." Sirius muttered under his breath. His father narrowed his eyes, but did not question nor punch Sirius again. Sirius gladly walked back to his room, ignoring his brother's worried expression, and slammed the door shut.

He couldn't wait for Hogwarts.

* * *

"Mum, Dad, look!" Remus ran into the kitchen, waving his Hogwarts letter in the air. "I got a Hogwarts letter! Dumbledore's actually letting me- _me!-_ go to Hogwarts!"

"That's great, Remus!" Mrs. Lupin cried happily. Mr. Lupin hopped up, and lifted his son into the air, laughing gleefully.

"Atta' boy, Remus! What'd I tell you?" He father put him down, grinning. "Ol' Dumbledore could care less about you little condition."

"I'm a werewolf." Remus said bitterly. "Just call it what it is."

"It doesn't matter, now, does it?" Mrs. Lupin smiled. "Oh, just think! I'm sure you'll make tons of friends!"

"Of course he will!" Mr. Lupin grinned. "And, of course, with his brilliance, he'll be top of the class!"

"Stop it, Dad, you're embarrassing me." Remus muttered, his face heating up. Mr. Lupin laughed at his son's red face. "Besides, nobody'll be friends with me."

"Yes they will, Remmy!" Mrs. Lupin assured him. "You're such a sweet boy, how could anyone _not_ want to be your friend?"

"You're my mum, you have to say that." Remus retorted. Mrs. Lupin rolled her eyes. "Well, it's true!"

"She doesn't have to say anything." Mr. Lupin pointed out jovially. "She could just ignore you. Besides, none of the students will know about you condition. Just say a relative died or is sick or something every month. Why, I remember when I was a boy-"

"I'm sure Remus doesn't want to hear about your monthly excursions to make people think you were a werewolf." Mrs. Lupin laughed. "I believe he's heard the story."

"I have." Remus confirmed. "Not sure why anyone would want to be a werewolf though. Anyways, I still think no one will like me."

"Everyone will like you!" Mr. Lupin declared. "Just you wait!"

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the Marauders' first year at Hogwarts! There's the prologue, folks! I will **_**try**_** to update regularly, but no promises. Because, really, I don't know if I'll be able to. I have a bad case of procrastination…. Until next time, my friends! **


	2. To Hogwarts!

"Can I get a new broom? Oh, please get me a broom, Mum! Please, please, please!" James pleaded. He'd been to Diagon Alley so many times he knew it by heart. His old broom was decent… but he figured if he was going to be on the Qudditch team, he'd need a better broom.

"You know the rule, James. First years don't _get_ brooms." Mrs. Potter reminded him. James heaved a sigh, before staring down the street. "Why don't you go get yourself and owl or a cat or something?"

"Okay!" James grinned, and raced down the street. The shop was full of animals, squawking, meowing, hooting, and the likes. Not many people were in the shop at the time. Just him, the shopkeeper, and a boy his age. The boy had shoulder-length black hair, and his grey eyes were scanning the cages with curiosity. "Hey!"

"Huh?" The boy turned to face him, startled. "Oh. Hello."

"What's your name?" James asked, running over and sticking out his hands. "I'm James."

"Sirius." The boy responded. "Are you a first year too?"

"Uh-huh!" James confirmed happily. "I'm the future Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, y'know."

"Gryffindor, you say?" Sirius immediately perked up. "That's the house I want to be in!"

"Of course you do, it _is_ the best." James boasted. "Way better than the slimy Slytherins!"

"Mum wants me to be a Slytherin." Sirius admitted. "Like all the rest of our annoying family. See, the Blacks are all Pureblood mania and all that junk. I'd like to become friends with a Muggle, just to get my Mum mad."

"You're a Black?" James furrowed his eyebrows. The Blacks were well-known pureblood elitists. In fact, his dad said that he wouldn't be surprised if the Blacks were some of the first to go over to this Voldy-warts dude who was apparently trying to take over the world. "You don't _act_ like one."

"Good, my life goal is complete." Sirius replied cheerfully. "So… you obviously aren't Muggleborn (unfortunately) if you've heard of us, so…?"

"I'm a pureblood." James replied. Sirius's face fell the slightest bit. "A Potter."

"Really!?" Sirius grinned. "A blood-traitor! That's almost as good as a Muggleborn. Haha, take that, Mum!"

"Take _what_, dare I ask?" Sirius blanched, and turned to face a tall woman with black hair and cold black eyes who had walked up behind him. James noted that she looked angry.

"M-mother!" Sirius squeaked. "Um… this is my friend, James."

"A Potter." The lady- Sirius's mum- sniffed. "I am ashamed of you, Sirius."

"Does it look like I care?" Sirius muttered. His mum grabbed his arm and started dragging him away. "Ow! Ow, geez! Bye, James- ow, God, woman!"

With that, James's new friend disappeared.

* * *

"You're home early." Mr. Black noted as Sirius's mother dragged him through the door. "What did the boy do?"

"He was associating with a Potter." Mrs. Black glowered. She slammed Sirius into the floor, and Sirius winced as he felt his already broken ribs crack some more. He'd had a knack for getting into trouble that summer.

"Boy-"

"_I_ will handle this." Mrs. Black glared at Sirius, and pulled out her wand. "Allow me to teach you a lesson that you won't forget. _Crucio_."

Sirius screamed in pain as the red curse connected with his body. It felt like every fiber of his being was on fire, like every bone was being broken, like he was being torn apart, limb by limb. It continued like this for nearly five minutes, but Sirius couldn't be sure. But, eventually, the curse was lifted, and Sirius was left panting on the floor, holding his stomach.

"I've had enough of your disobedience, boy." Mrs. Black sneered. "That isn't the worst I can do. It would do you well to remember that."

"Yes, Mother." Sirius growled. He picked himself up, and started towards his room.

"No meals for a week." Sirius rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he hadn't heard _that _before. He'd live. "And don't even think about going to your room. I believe we've plenty of space for you in the cellar."

The cellar. Oh, joy. Isolation, cold, and hunger, all in one package.

"Yes, Mother." Sirius replied robotically, turning towards the stairs to the cellar. He stomped down them, making as much noise as possible, and yanked open the door. The cellar was a dark, dank, and overall depressing place. No light, no heat, no nothing. The only living beings that ever entered it were Sirius, Kreacher, spiders, and occasionally his father to punish him. He sighed, closed the door behind him, and settled down in the corner. To think, he'd just gotten his wand and-

They didn't take it away.

"Perfect." Sirius breathed, pulling out his wand. "Ah… okay… what spells do I know? Um… _limos_! Wait, that isn't right… aha! _Lumos_!"

Immediately, the wand tip ignited and the dark cellar was illuminated. Sirius smiled, set it beside him, and settled in to take a nap, and to dream about Hogwarts.

* * *

"Mum, Mum, Dad, _oi_! Wake up!" James was awake. His parents were not. That was a problem. James was supposed to go to Hogwarts in an hour. That would not happen if his parents were asleep. "WAKE UP!"

Neither of the older Potters woke, although Mr. Potter groaned and shifted. James huffed irritably, before pulling out his wand and grinning.

"_Aguamenti_." He said, pointing his wand at his parents. Instantly, they were both soaked with cold water. James smirked as they shot up, and hid his wand. He smiled innocently at them. "Hey, Mum, Dad, why're you all wet?"

"James Potter!" His mother screamed. James grimaced, and sprinted out of the room. "Come back here! I swear, when I find you, you'll be grounded for so long-"

"Sorry, Mum, you can't ground me at Hogwarts!" James called back happily, before slamming his door shut and locking it. His new owl, Ash, hooted disdainfully at being awoken. James continued throwing clothes and books into his trunk, which he'd (accidentally) neglected to pack the night before.

James attempted to close his over-stuffed trunk, but only succeeded in sending his stuff flying across the room. He scowled, and picked all his things up, placing them back in his trunk. Looking at his copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ that his mother had insisted on getting him, he shrugged and threw it across the room. His trunk closed this time.

"James! Your mum's calmed down, come eat!"James's father screamed from downstairs. James could practically hear the grin that was undoubtedly on his father's face.

"Kay!" James grabbed his bulging trunk and Ash's cage, opened the door, and headed towards the stairs. He reached the stairs, conveniently forgetting the odd rug right before them. "Ah- crud!"

With that, James fell down the stairs for the second time that summer.

James groaned, and looked up at his father standing over him, chuckling merrily. James grinned innocently, before heaving himself to his feet.

"I need to watch where I am going."

"Darn right, you do!" Mr. Potter laughed. "There are trick stairs at Hogwarts, y'know. I remember, this one time-"

"Now isn't the time for your stories, Jacob." James laughed as his mother sent his father a knowing smirk. "If I recall, James's heard this story before."

"Yep, probably!" James agreed. "Now, who's hungry!?"

* * *

"You will behave yourself."

"Yes ma'am."

"You will get good grades."

"Yes ma'am."

"You will not associate with blood-traitors, Mudbloods, or half-breeds."

"Yes ma'am."

"You will not lose Slytherin any points."

"Yes ma'am."

"You will _avoid_ that Potter boy."

"Yes ma'am."

Sirius was barely listening to his mother. But now he knew _exactly_ what he would do at Hogwarts. He would _not_ behave himself, he would _not _get good grades, he _would_ associate with blood-traitors, Muggleborns, and half-breeds if he could, he would _not_ be Slytherin, and James Potter would be his best friend (whether James knew it or not).

"I'm sure you'll do well in Slytherin. Perhaps your cousins can knock some sense into you. Bellatrix had always been a smart one." Sirius resisted rolling his eyes at his mother's praising of his annoying cousins. His only _decent_ cousin was Andromeda, and she was now secretly dating a Muggleborn named Ted Tonks.

"Of course, Mother." Sirius replied dully. His mother narrowed his eyes, but Sirius figured she believed him because she neither hit him nor cursed him.

"Perhaps Hogwarts could do you some good." His mother continued. "If only that fool Dumbledore wasn't Headmaster, perhaps things would improve."

Personally, Sirius thought Dumbledore sounded pretty cool. But he would never voice this to his mother- he got in enough trouble as it was.

"Now. Shall we head to the station?" Mrs. Black smiled, a horrifying sight, really. Sirius knew it was fake. "Come along, Sirius."

* * *

"We'll write every day if you'd like, and you can come home for Christmas, of course, and-"

"Mum, _relax_, I'll be fine!" James laughed, and started onto the train. "And only write once or twice a week, kay?"

"Oh, alright." Mrs. Potter pursed her lips but did not argue. "Good luck, James."

"Thanks, Mum." James waved goodbye to his mother, before racing onto the train. He quickly found an empty compartment, and settled in.

"Hey!" James looked up. The boy from Diagon Alley- James couldn't remember his name for the life of him- was standing in the doorway. "James Potter, right?"

"Right." Now James felt kind of embarrassed that he hadn't remembered the boy's name when the boy obviously remembered James's."You're… uh… I…"

"Forgot?" The boy laughed. "No worries. I don't blame you- probably have lots of friends to hang out with and such. Why would you remember some kid's name? I'm Sirius."

"Oh! Yeah, I remember!" James grinned. "Sirius Black, right?"

"Yep!" Sirius grinned. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." James shrugged. Sirius smiled, and sat down across from James. James furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed how thin Sirius looked. The boy sat down gingerly, as if plopping down like James had done would hurt him. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine." Sirius grinned- fake this time, and James could tell. "Fell down the stairs."

"Really? Me too!" James laughed at the coincidence. "My owl didn't like it much."

"I'll bet." Sirius chuckled. "At least you got an owl. My mum wouldn't get me one after- after I fell. Said if I can't take of myself, I certainly can't take care of an animal."

"Ah." James nodded in understanding. "You still gonna be a Gryffindor?"

"Absolutely." Sirius confirmed. "My mum gave me this whole speech earlier about how I should do well in Slytherin, and only associate myself with 'acceptable' purebloods. Ha! Like I'm gonna listen to that nonsense."

"Excuse me?" James looked up. Another boy was standing at the doorway. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure thing!" Sirius patted the space beside him and the new boy sat down gratefully. "What's your name?"

"Remus Lupin." The boy said meekly. "And you two are?"

"I'm Sirius Black, and that is James Potter." Sirius introduced happily. "Well, Remus Lupin, it's great to have you in our little group of friends."

"Thanks?" Remus replied unsurely. Suddenly, Sirius stuck his hand out. "What are you doing?"

"Let's make a pact!" Sirius grinned. "I, Sirius Black, solemnly swear to cause mischief and mayhem wherever I go and hate all Slytherins unless James or Remus is one of them."

"Haha, good one!" James laughed, and put his hand on top of Sirius's. "I, James Potter, solemnly swear to help Sirius cause mischief and mayhem and hate Slytherins, and also to be the best Quidditch player ever!"

"Oh, alright." Remus put his hand on the top, almost reluctantly. "I, Remus Lupin, solemnly swear to prevent James and Sirius from getting kicked out of school or mauled by Slytherins, and also to help them when necessary."

"On the count of three, yell… um… 'Werewolves!' at the top of your lungs!" Sirius grinned. Remus rose his eyebrows. "What?"

"Werewolves?"

"Yeah, they're cool!" Sirius declared, his eye lightning up. "See, they're half-breeds, right? And Mum _hates_ half-breeds. And they're only a 'monster' around the full moon, so otherwise, they're normal. They just have a furry little problem."

"You're the only person I've ever met who'd refer to a werewolf as having a 'furry little problem'." Remus chuckled. "Alright."

"Okay, one, two… THREE!"

"WEREWOLVES!"

The three of them dissolved into laughter.

"Brilliant!" James laughed. "We'll be the awesomest group of friends Hogwarts has ever seen!"

"Awesomest isn't a word, James."

"Oh, who cares, Remus?"

* * *

"Who's that?" James hissed to Sirius. They were standing in the Great Hall, waiting to be sorted. James had his eyes trained on a pretty redhead. Sirius shrugged. "Ugh… I want to know who she is!"

"I think someone has a little crush!" Sirius teased, poking his new friend on the shoulder.

"Oh, shut it." James pushed him away good-naturedly. "You've no right to tease me."

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" Sirius replied cheekily. "Hey, I think the sorting is starting."

"Abers, William." James nodded, as a short kid with strawberry blonde hair walked up to the stool. He sat up there for quite a while, before finally-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"What'd you reckon that redhead you were mooning over is gonna be in?" Sirius asked jokingly. James rolled his eyes. "Maybe Slytherin."

"No!" James laughed. Neither of them were paying much attention to the names. "She's no snake!"

"Black, Sirius." Sirius grinned, and ran up to the stool. The professor placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Another Black, eh?" The hat said. "Hmm… shall I put you in Slytherin with your cousins?"

"No!" Sirius hissed. "No way!"

"Ah, thought you'd say that." The hat laughed. "Yes, yes, you are no snake, Sirius Black. No, no… I believe you would belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius slipped the hat off, grinning. There was a ringing silence in the hall as he walked towards the Gryffindor table, suddenly rather self-conscious. He could see Bellatrix and Narcissa both glaring at him from the Slytherin table. Andromeda gave him a thumbs-up from the Ravenclaw table, and suddenly, James and Remus started clapping.

"GO SIRIUS!" James shouted. At that moment, the whole of Gryffindor table started clapping. Then cheering. A redhead boy clapped Sirius on the back, exclaiming merrily that it was good to have him. Sirius beamed, as several more Gryffindors voiced their congratulations.

He was Gryffindor, after all.

* * *

After the incident with Sirius's sorting, the ceremony continued easily. James recognized a few of the names, but really didn't pay much attention.

"Evans, Lily." The redhead stood up. Lily. Her name was Lily A goofy grin formed on James's face as he watched her walk to the Sorting Hat. It didn't take very long.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily grinned, and bounced over to the Gryffindor table. She'd be in his house! With him! That just proves it! They were meant to be.

Oh, he did _not _just think that.

There were several more names called before there was one he recognized. "Lupin, Remus."

"Good luck." James grinned to his friend as the boy nervously walked up to the stool. Remus shot James a grateful smile, before placing the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus was in his house too! James couldn't be happier. Soon, the Sorting reached the 'P's. The boy right before James- Peter Pettigrew- seemed extremely nervous, so James offered him a friendly smile. Peter Pettigrew cheered up a bit, and was subsequently declared a Gryffindor.

"Potter, James." James heard Sirius whooping and cheering as he walked up to the hat, and put it on. He knew for a fact he'd be in Gryffindor.

"Confident, aren't we?"James blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected the hat to read his mind. "Didn't you listen to my song? I can see everything that goes on in that little head of yours. By the way, careful with Lily Evans. She's a feisty one."

Now the hat was just taunting him.

"No. Just stating the facts." The hat chuckled. "Well, why keep you here longer than needed? Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"I can't believe we're all Gryffindors!" Remus grinned. "Even you, Sirius!"

"Of course I was a Gryffindor." Sirius looked affronted. "Could you picture me a snake?"

"No, not really." Remus laughed. His mother had been right, he did have friends. He just hoped they never found out about his lycanthropy. "Hey, look! Dumbledore's gonna say something!"

"Good evening! To our new students, welcome, to our older ones, welcome back!" Unsure of what to do, Remus began to clap, until a seventh year next to him shook his head. "Now, I should note that the Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, forbidden. Oh, yes, and I would suggest avoiding the Whomping Willow if you wish to live a long, uninjured life. On that happy note, let us eat!"

"He's mad, isn't he?" Peter Pettigrew whispered. Remus nodded solemnly, before laughing. Peter Pettigrew looked at him oddly.

"Sorry, Dumbledore is crazy. In a good way, of course." Remus chuckled. He held out his hand. "I'm Remus."

"Peter." Peter shook Remus's hand. Sirius grinned at Peter, and held out his hand as well. James did the same.

"I'm Sirius-"

"And I'm James." They greeted. Remus shook his head at their antics. James grinned suddenly. "Hey! Do you wanna join our group of friends?"

"You want me to?" Peter asked happily. He nodded eagerly. "Of course I would!"

"Welcome to the club, Peter." Sirius beamed. "Welcome to the club!"

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! They're at Hogwarts now, our dear friend (not really) Peter has been introduced, and I've revealed that Sirius's parents are absolutely horrible people! I hope you enjoyed! I don't own Harry Potter. :) Until next time!**


	3. First Days and Full Moons

"James. James. James Potter. Oi! Wake up!" James groaned, and tried to pull his covers over his head. He didn't want to get up, but that voice was trying to make him. It wasn't his dad. Or his mum. Or a house elf. "James! Are you alive? Remus, Peter, I think he's dead. How can you be dead already?"

"He's not dead, you git." Another unfamiliar voice. Wait. Not completely unfamiliar- James's had heard those voices before. Was he crazy, perhaps, and only realizing it now? "James, you're gonna miss breakfast."

"Breakfast!" James shot up immediately, alarmed. He glanced around. This was not his room. This was- "I'm at Hogwarts!"

"No duh, genius!" Sirius grinned. "Don't tell me you've forgotten all that happened yesterday!"

"Give him a rest, Sirius!" Remus chuckled. "He's only just woke up."

"Sleep okay, James?" Peter squeaked, beaming at him. James smiled back. "That's good. I woke up kind of confused this morning too. My dad's a Muggle, see, our house is still rather non-magic. Mum refrains a lot at home. It was weird waking up here."

"Jamie here just ate too much last night." Sirius teased. James hit his new friend lightly on the arm. Sirius just grinned jokingly at him. "Well, it's true, mate!"

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first," Remus declared, quite randomly. James blinked at him. "All four of us, see?"

James stared blankly at the sheet of paper Remus held up.

"Yeah, whatever, mate." He replied. "When?"

"Five minutes."

"Oh, crud!" James and Sirius jumped in alarm, staring at Remus is horror. James hopped out of bed, and hurriedly pulled his school robes over his pajamas, and shoving his glasses on his face. "Why'd you wait till now to wake me, then!?"

"You think I knew!?" Sirius cried. "Remus! Why didn't you tell us!?"

"I did," Remus rolled his eyes. "You just failed to listen."

"He did!" Peter confirmed, nodding his head. "I heard him!"

"Well, let's go!"

* * *

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. You are late." Sirius and James entered the Defense classroom, panting. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Take a seat."

Sirius and James sat down next to Remus and Peter, staring at them incredulously. Sirius didn't understand; He and James had left before Remus and Peter, yet Remus and Peter had reached the classroom first.

"You," Sirius hissed to Remus. "Aren't human."

Remus stiffened.

"And why do you say that?" He whispered back.

"You got to class before us!" Sirius cried quietly. "And we left first!"

"Talking in class, Mr. Black. Five points from Gryffindor." Sirius sent the professor a quick glare- this man reminded him far too much of his parents. "Make that ten, Mr. Black."

"Nice going." Lily Evans muttered behind him. James heard her voice, turned around, and grinned stupidly at her. "What're you looking at, Potter?"

"Nothing," James responded absently. "Nothing at all."

"My name is Professor Scleur, and you will address me as such." The professor declared. The class quieted down. "In this class, you will learn to defend yourself from evil. As many of you know, there is a Dark wizard rising. The Dark Lord is a dangerous man, and he will not hesitate to kill you if you get in his way. I am here to teach you how to save your own skin. We do not go back for others in this class, it is every man for himself. Petty alliances will get you nowhere in the end, besides possibly betrayed and ultimately dead."

No one spoke. It was quite obvious that Professor Scleur's speech had frightened many.

"What a lie!" Sirius declared, glaring at Scleur. "It's safer to work with people! Friends are-"

"Silence!" Scleur yelled, whipping his wand out and pointing it at Sirius. Sirius glared at him. This man was all too much like his parents. "I will _not_ tolerate trouble-makers. Friends get you _nowhere_."

"Just because _you_," Sirius stood up, and pointed a finger at Scleur. "Never had friends, doesn't mean that friends get you nowhere."

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Sirius's arms snapped to his sides, and his legs snapped together. He fell ungracefully to the floor, unable to move. "I'd advise you to _watch your mouth_, Black."

Sirius could not retort.

"Professor, you can't just-" Scleur turned to James, who closed his mouth, still glaring at the teacher. "What I mean to say is, Sirius is a bit eccentric. You can't blame him for wanting to state his opinion. And, after all, it is true-"

"DETENTION!" Scleur screeched. "BOTH OF YOU! MY OFFICE, TONIGHT!"

* * *

The full moon was approaching. It'd been two weeks since Sirius and James's detentions with Scleur. It'd gone… badly, to say the least. Both had returned to the dorm grumbling angrily about the professor. Remus wondered what in the world Scleur had had them do, but neither boy offered an explanation, and Remus didn't pry.

James and Sirius were turning into complete troublemakers- just as they'd said they would. Professor McGonagall- their Transfiguration teacher- had given them a week's detentions for turning the Slytherins' hair pink. It was… amusing, to say the least.

Needless to say, the two of them had so far gotten on nearly every teacher's nerves except Dumbledore, who seemed to find their pranks quite amusing.

But now, the fun and games didn't amuse Remus quite as much as they used to. He was on edge, with the full moon approaching. Madam Pomfrey had explained everything- she'd take him to the Whomping Willow, which was planted over a tunnel to an old, unused shack in Hogsmeade. Then, in the morning, she'd come to get him. Remus hadn't told her how bad his transformations could get, or how she'd have to make sure there was no furniture in there for him to bite. He saw no need.

Now, all he needed to do was come up with a good excuse for going missing.

His dad had come up with the simplest, easiest, nearly foolproof way: family emergency. Mr. Lupin had written down over fifty different aunts, uncles, cousins, and other relatives for Remus to use as an excuse. Half of these so-called relatives didn't exist, but no one needed to know that.

This month, his nonexistent Uncle Marcus had died and Remus needed to attend his nonexistent funeral. And, he'd conveniently fall into the conveniently placed thorn patch in the woods behind his house. That also didn't exist.

Tonight he'd have his first transformation at Hogwarts. Joy, oh joy. He wondered how Madam Pomfrey would react to the grotesque injuries he sometimes inflicted on himself. The wolf had no food, and thus fed on itself. Remus never could remember what happened- only waking up with bandages and blood covering his body. If this was one of the more..,. brutal transformation, he'd have to come up with a better explanation than a thorn patch.

"Hey! Remus!" Remus glanced up from his notebook. Sirius had entered the room, plopping himself down on the bed. "You'll never guess what happened at the Quidditch game! Go on, try!"

"Uh… Gryffindor won?" Remus guessed, noting Sirius's happy expression.

"Bella got kicked off the Slytherin team!" Sirius replied cheerfully. "Hit a couple of Bludgers at our guys- they dodged though, and Slughorn kicked her off! Said her actions were uncalled for and immature! Ha! Her face was _hilarious_!"

"I'm sure it was, Sirius." Remus said absently. "Hey, uh, I'm not gonna be here tonight. My Uncle Marcus died, I've gotta go to his funeral."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Sirius frowned. "Were you two close?"

"Nah, I only met him once, actually. He's a Muggle, see, my Dad's Uncle, and after I got- started showing signs of magic, Dad kept me away from him just in case. Uncle Marcus thinks magic is just child's play."

"But not all Muggles are like that, right?" Sirius asked cautiously. "Mum says they are, but I've never believed her."

"Nah, Uncle Marcus is just weird. Most of the rest of the family knows about witches and wizards." All of Remus's family knew about magic, but most of them, on his mum's side at least, _were_ magical. His father was Muggleborn, though. But, still, it was hard to hide magic from his family- most of whom were checking in on him every few weeks. "In fact, my Aunt Terri is convinced that one day she'll be able to perform magic as well."

"Ah. Good, then!" Sirius beamed. "Well, good luck. James and I have detention tonight- Scleur again, surprised? He caught us running in the hallway. I swear that man has it out for us."

"Good luck," Remus scoffed. "You need it more than me."

"Darn right I do!" Sirius fell backwards on the bed, obviously attempting to lie down. Instead, he hit his head on the headboard. "Ow, bloody bed!"

"Smart, Sirius, real smart."

* * *

"Are you ready to go, Remus?" Remus looked wearily at Madam Pomfrey, and nodded. The healer smiled sadly at him. "Poor child, having to suffer this curse. Come now."

Madam Pomfrey led Remus outside to the Whomping Willow, a huge tree that attacked anything that moved. Remus had no clue how to get past the tree, but Madam Pomfrey did. She muttered a spell, and a stick on the ground flew at the Willow, poked it in a root, and the tree went still. Remus blinked.

"Well, off you go." Madam Pomfrey gestured to a now visible passageway under the willow with a heavy sigh. "Good luck. I'll come for you in the morning."

"Thank you." Remus whispered, before rushing down the passageway. It wasn't all that long, no doubt thanks to magic. Soon, he came upon a trapdoor, which he opened immediately. The shack he'd be spending his full moons did, in fact, have furniture. Not that it'd help.

Suddenly, Remus went rigid. The moon was up. The familiar feeling of his bones twisting and morphing, of fur sprouting from his skin, took over. The painful process lasted for several minutes.

Roughly five minutes later, a wolf stood in a pile of clothes. The transformation was complete.

* * *

"What happened to him?" As soon as James, Sirius, and Peter had heard that Remus was injured, they'd rushed to the Hospital Wing. As far as they knew, he was attending his Uncle's funeral last night. James was horrified to find his friend covered in bandages and blood, unconscious in the Hospital Wing.

"He fell." Madam Pomfrey said shortly, bustling around the hospital winging, looking for something or other. "His father explained it to me. Remus had been in the woods behind his house, and fell into a thorn patch."

James doubted that a thorn patch could do this.

"A thorn patch did _this_!?" Peter cried. "But… what kind of thorns could hurt him so bad?"

"Magical, no doubt." Madam Pomfrey's tone left no room for argument, but Peter seemed to accept this fact. James still, however, doubted it. Remus looked like he'd been attacked by some animal.

"You think he'll be okay?" Sirius whispered, staring palely at his friend. "I mean, I've had worse, I'm sure, but Remus isn't me."

"Why've you had worse?" Peter asked curiously. Sirius blanched, and did not respond. "Oh. Sorry I asked."

"It's fine, Peter, no harm done." Sirius replied quietly, unlike his normal, boisterous self. "C'mon, let's go to breakfast."

Sirius saw the red envelope before the owl even reached him. He'd been expecting _something_ from his mother for some time now. But a Howler?

"You better open it." Arthur Weasley, a seventh year, declared. "Best get it over with."

"Right." Cautiously, Sirius opened the letter.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU BECOME A GRYFFINDOR!? HOW DARE YOU ASSOCIATE YOURSELF WITH BLOOD-TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS! YOU SHOULD KNOW TO STAY AWAY FROM THOSE FILTHY CREATURES! I THOUGHT I FORBADE YOU FROM SPEAKING TO THAT POTTER BOY!? YOU ASHAME ME! YOU DEFILE OUR HOUSE!" Sirius slid slowly under the table, wincing at his mother's voice. "AND NOW YOU'VE CAUSED TROUBLE AS WELL! YOU WOULD DO WELL TO FOLLOW YOUR COUSINS' EXAMPLES! IT WOULD BE WISE OF YOU TO GO AND GET YOURSELF RESORTED INTO SLYTHERIN WHERE YOU BELONG! _GRYFFINDOR_! IT IS INSULTING, DISTURBING, AND _UNNATURAL_ FOR YOU TO BE IN _GRYFFINDOR_! YOU _WILL_ REGRET THE SHAME YOU HAVE BROUGHT THIS FAMILY!"

With that, the letter exploded. Sirius felt his face burning. Why had he been cursed with such horrible parents? Why couldn't his parents just accept him the way he was? James's face appeared under the table. Sirius was sure that his friend would say something cruel, perhaps tell Sirius to stay away. Maybe even suggest that he go a become a Slytherin. Instead, the boy was grinning.

"Quite the set of lungs your mum has!" James snickered. Sirius blinked in surprise. "Doesn't seem too happy about you being my friend, does she? Perhaps I should write her a letter, explain to her that yelling isn't good for you."

"James, you are the _only_ person I know who'd respond to a Howler with _that_." Sirius laughed, returning to his seat at the table. The Slytherins were glaring at him, but several of the Gryffindors were making jokes about his mother. "If I replied like that, I'd be locked in the cellar for months, probably beaten within a- er, James?"

James's face had gone from amused to confused to horrified in a matter of seconds.

"Beaten within a what?" He whispered, his voice deathly calm. Sirius blanched- of _course_ James had caught that. "Sirius, beaten within a what?"

"Well, I was going to say beaten within an inch of my life, but-" Sirius winced at James's- and now Peter's- expression. "But that'd be exaggerating, I'm sure it'd only be a few more bruises than usual and-"

"_A few more bruises than usual_?" Peter repeated, eyes wide. "Sirius, what does _that_ mean?"

"It's a… uh… a figure of speech, y'know?" Sirius laughed halfheartedly. "All that would really happen is that I'd be locked in the cel- room, and lose deserts or something."

"Oh. Well, if that's all." Peter smiled slightly, looking relieved, and began eating. James shot Sirius one last look- one that told Sirius that James didn't quite believe his lie. But a little white lie never hurt anyone, right?

"Oi, Sirius! How dare you be friends with a Potter? He's _far_ too immature!" Gideon Prewett, a fifth year, teased, laughing with his twin brother, Fabian. They'd both sat down beside the James and Sirius.

"You're one to talk, Gideon!" James retorted good-naturedly. "Too immature. As if!"

"I'm not Gideon, I'm Fabian!" Gideon grinned. Sirius rolled his eyes. Twins. "Haha, saw right through me, eh, Sirius?"

"Yep." Sirius grinned. He liked the twins well enough; they always knew how to brighten someone's day. "It was easy!"

"Could've fooled me…" James grumbled. "Bloody twins."

Laughing along with the twins, Sirius momentarily forgot his parents, or any of his stupid life in general. Sirius smiled slightly to himself, glancing at James and Peter. He was glad to have such great friends.

**A/N: Okay, I've probably messed up the time line just a bit with Arthur Weasley, but, oh well. By the way, is anyone even reading this? Poor Moony... And Scleur's a jerk! Yay! Ah, yes... well, Read and Review! I hope you lot enjoyed- until next time! :)**


End file.
